


Old but new again

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, First Time, Fluff, Loki comes back, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki shows up on the Guardians' ship and Thor finally gets to love him exactly how he wants to.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 786





	Old but new again

**Author's Note:**

> written for the twitter thorki week #2 prompt "bedsharing", although the bedsharing is beside the point and thorki week doesn't even start for two more days. oops.

Thor comes awake and for one lovely moment he thinks he’s back on the Statesman. The spaceship hums around him and his brother lays curled warm against his side. They’ll rise together and Loki will let Thor fasten his green cloak for him and then he’ll press his cool fingers to Thor’s temple and draw away the ache where his eye used to be. Thor will put his king face on, and then he’ll go out to govern their band of refugees as best he can, bolstered by Loki’s constant reassuring presence at his side. Together. 

But no. That was most of a decade ago. This is the Benatar, not the Statesman. The Statesman has long been dust, and his brother as well, and Thor blinks his suddenly gritty eyes and banishes the dream.

Except the dream doesn’t evaporate. Loki still sleeps next to him.

 _No,_ Thor thinks, despairing. Why do the Fates taunt him so? They’ve already taken everything from him. This vision that lingers is nothing but salt in a wound that will never heal, and it closes his throat and squeezes his lungs and makes him dizzy with grief. His eyes screw shut and hot tears run down his temples.

Loki stirs.

“Brother? Are you _crying?_ ”

Gentle fingers pry Thor’s hands away from his face, and Thor gasps.

“You’re real,” Thor says, not quite believing yet. Loki’s face swims through the tears, sharp and a little haggard, and smiling—smiling!—and when Thor’s trembling hand touches it it’s solid. “You’re real,” Thor says again.

“I’m real,” Loki agrees. 

Thor sobs. “Brother,” Thor says over and over again, and he touches Loki’s face, his hair, his neck (whole and unmarked and unbroken and—) and Loki is _real_ , he’s here, he’s alive, and he’s crying as well, and Thor wraps his arms around his brother and holds him tight and—

“Thor,” Loki murmurs. Thor’s pulled Loki half on top of him, and Loki lifts himself enough that they can look at each other’s faces. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get back. I didn’t mean it to...the spell didn’t work quite right—”

Thor kisses him.

Not on the forehead or the cheek. Not chastely or brotherly. He kisses Loki full on the lips, and deeply. It’s a kiss that says _I missed you, I love you. Yes, even like that. Especially like that_. It offers no apology for its existence, and, indeed, Thor will offer no apologies afterwards either. He’s yearned for this his entire life. There is nothing to hold him back from it anymore. The only thing he has left to lose is in his arms right now, and Thor thinks that if he is to lose Loki again, it will not be because of this.

Loki goes still when Thor’s lips touch his. Then the tension runs out of him and he kisses Thor back, eagerly enough that when Thor tries to break the kiss Loki’s mouth chases his demanding more. Thor gives it to him, gladly.

“Oh, every wretched moment of that spell was worth it,” Loki says when they finally pause for breath.

“Tell me about every one of them,” Thor says.

*

Loki talks, and Thor pays attention, he does, it’s only that he pays more attention to the sound of Loki’s voice, rich and deep; and the way his mouth shapes his words—the little curl of his upper lip around certain words, the way his lower lip sometimes pulls to the side; and how the two of them are still lying in Thor’s small bed in each other’s arms with Loki’s fingers tracing little circles on his back. And the upshot of it is all that matters anyway: Loki was dead, or as near to dead as one can be without actually passing over to Valhalla, and now he isn’t, and Thor is happy for the first time since Thanos’s shadow darkened his window. He doesn’t stop smiling the entire time Loki’s talking.

They’re interrupted by Rocket.

“Hey, Thor,” Rocket says as he enters Thor’s tiny cabin without knocking, looking down at a tablet and frowning. “Can you take a look at this, I— _who the hell is that?_ ” He startles backwards at the sight of Loki, tiny teeth bared and hackles rising, and Thor laughs.

“Do you remember how my brother was dead?” Thor says.

“That’s your _brother?_ But why is he—why are you—you know what I don’t even wanna know—” 

Rocket is sputtering, and Thor keeps laughing, and Loki sits up and lets the blankets fall away from him and gives Rocket an imperious look.

“How did you even get on the ship?” Rocket demands.

Loki cocks a brow. “Magic.”

“Give us a moment, please,” Thor says to his friend.

Rocket leaves, muttering to himself, “Dead brother, huh—what the hell— _QUILL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE_ —”

Thor tugs Loki back down for another kiss.

“Do you have a ship?” Thor asks.

*

Loki does have a ship, as it turns out.

Thor has nothing to pack. He leaves his clothes and the few meager possessions he’s collected, and with them the weight of the six worst years of his life. He’ll start anew, Stormbreaker in his hand and his brother at his side. He bids farewell to the crew who have put up with him for the past few months and promises Rocket and Tree that they’ll meet again, and then he and Loki board Loki’s ship and set a new course.

“Where are we going?” Thor says as Loki pushes buttons on the nav panel.

Loki flashes him a smile. “Anywhere but here.”

*

The ship is tiny. Barely large enough for the two of them.

There’s only one bed.

They’ve slept in one bed before, thousands of times. When they were children, and even young men. On the Statesman, where beds and morale were both in short supply.

This is different.

Thor sits on the edge of the mattress, his feet on the floor. He’s uncomfortably aware of how unkempt he looks: his hair, his beard, his sloppy clothes. Loki stands before him in the leathers that he died in. He’s not dead now. He’s alive, and looking at Thor with a quiet, pensive gentleness that wraps itself around Thor’s heart like a noose.

“Come here,” Thor says.

Loki steps forward and Thor puts his arms around him and presses his face to Loki’s midsection. Loki strokes his hair, hugs his head.

“I’m here,” Loki says. Thor sees the bottle stopper hit Loki’s palm in his memory like an echo, a promise. _I’m here._

“Don’t leave me again.”

Thor tilts his face up. They kiss slowly, lips and tongues lingering. It’s tender in a way they’ve rarely afforded each other in all their centuries together. Loki sinks down onto Thor’s lap, straddling him, his weight heavy and reassuring. His hands are cool on Thor’s neck but his mouth is warm and pliant, and every so often as they kiss a little moan escapes him that makes Thor run hot and electric.

Thor gets his fingers into Loki’s hair, works them in right against the scalp, cradling his skull, and uses the grip to pull Loki’s head back. Loki blinks at him as his eyes focus.

“How much of me do you want?” Thor asks.

Loki licks his lips and looks at him for a moment, searching for something. Maybe he finds it. He finds something, anyway, because his gaze darkens and his voice drops into a lower register.

“Everything.”

It’s what Thor wanted to hear, and he pulls Loki back in, pulls him until they’re flush together, every inch of them touching that can. He can feel Loki’s cock through his leathers, hard already and angled up against his groin. It’s big. Thor bites gently at Loki’s shoulder and works their pelvises together until Loki is panting wetly in his ear.

“Undress me already,” Loki says.

Thor knows very well that Loki magicked himself into these clothes and that there’s no reasonable way to take them off. So he puts both hands on Loki’s collar and gives him a look, and at Loki’s nod he rips the leather tunic right down the middle.

“Fuck,” Loki breathes as Thor pushes it off his shoulders.

Thor gets his fingertips under the edge of Loki’s waistband. “These too?”

When all the ruined leather is a pile on the floor, Thor maneuvers Loki around onto his back on the bed and crawls between his legs. Loki props himself up on his elbows to watch, but at the first touch of Thor’s tongue to his cock, he lets out a moan and his head falls back. His elbows give out a few minutes later and he just lets himself lie back while Thor licks and sucks him all over. It’s aimless, with no purpose but for Thor to feel his brother in his mouth, to make Loki feel good. Thor nudges Loki’s knee, gets him to put it up, and then he licks at Loki’s hole too.

Loki curses when he does that. He makes a fist and hits the bed and arches up before settling back down and letting Thor get back to work.

Thor stays there, alternating between sucking Loki’s cock and eating him out until his jaw aches. He’d happily go for longer, but Loki tugs on his hair until he stops. Loki’s face is flushed all the way down to his neck, and his chest is heaving, and the skin of his thighs and ass is red from Thor’s beard.

“I want you,” Loki says.

Thor smiles. “You have me.”

“No, up here.”

Loki beckons and Thor comes, and then Loki is shoving his hand down Thor’s pants, grabbing hold of his cock and squeezing. Thor bucks into it, it feels too good not to. Loki rubs his thumb over the tip and slides his other hand around to grab Thor’s ass over his pants. Thor wastes no time getting himself as naked as Loki is, and then it’s his turn to be pushed onto his back.

Loki dips down to suckle at the head of Thor’s cock for a moment. Thor’s eyes roll back at the feeling of his brother’s mouth on him, hot and wet and soft, and wonders if this is how it felt for Loki too, like suddenly the world finally made sense. Loki laps up the moisture that’s leaking out, then gives him one long lick up his shaft, followed by his hand, and then a good hard squeeze that makes Thor grunt.

“Can I have this inside me?” Loki says.

“Gods, yes.”

Loki produces oil from somewhere, Thor doesn’t even know where—one of the perks of being a sorcerer, not needing things like drawers or pockets—and then he straddles Thor’s hips and puts his hands on Thor’s chest, and Thor lines his cock up with Loki’s hole, and they work themselves together until Thor slips inside him.

Thor can’t stop the way his hands spasm on Loki’s waist, or the soft cry that comes from his throat. Loki bites his bottom lip to stifle his own cry, but his trembling limbs betray him. Thor reaches up to push Loki’s hair back from his face, and Loki meets his eyes. It’s such an open look, so honest in its adoration and need for reassurance, that Thor feels his own expression crack open as well.

“I missed you so much,” Thor says thickly.

“Thor,” is all Loki says, but his face has already said everything else.

Loki takes Thor’s cock into him inch by inch and they can’t look away from each other. Thor smooths Loki’s hair, squeezes his shoulders. Loki’s hands are still planted on Thor’s chest, and he flexes his fingers into the meat of it and worries his bottom lip until it’s red. It’s almost too much, how they’re looking at each other. It’s more intimate than what their bodies are doing. Thor feels rubbed raw. Loki whimpers.

“I know, I know,” Thor says. “Shh. It’s ok.”

Thor thrusts up to take the last half inch and Loki’s elbows buckle and he collapses across Thor’s chest. Thor wraps his arms around him. Loki feels so good clenched around him, so good, and Thor is dizzy with it. He finds himself kissing desperately at any part of Loki’s face he can reach, tugging him up by the hair to get at his mouth, murmuring _brother brother_ , and Loki’s cheeks are wet, his lips are wet, he’s crying, and Thor has never felt something as big as what he’s feeling right now in all his life.

“Thor,” Loki says again. “I—I— _Thor_ —”

Thor moves his hips, just enough for them both to feel it, and Loki gasps and rocks against him.

“That ok?” Thor says. Loki nods and pushes himself back up on his hands. He starts working himself up and down Thor’s cock. They find a rhythm and Loki’s eyes fall closed and his mouth falls open and Thor holds onto his thighs, his hips. Loki has never looked more beautiful to Thor than he does right now, naked and sweaty and riding his cock on a tiny bed in a tiny ship in the middle of space.

Loki keeps biting off his moans but Thor wants to hear them.

He grabs Loki's ass with both hands and lifts him up off his cock, and then he's rolling them over so that it's Loki on his back, panting up at him, squirming. He drags his hands up Loki's chest then back down, fanning them out to spread the width of him. Loki feels almost delicate this way, his skin stretched thin over his ribs, his belly fluttering. Thor is struck with the sudden urge to put his ear to Loki’s chest and find his heartbeat, which he does. Loki hugs his head. He hears the thud of Loki’s heart, strong and even. Alive. _Alive_.

Thor sits back and takes his cock in his hand and rubs the tip of it around Loki’s hole. He nudges against it and feels Loki push back, trying to take him in, but he doesn’t give it to him yet.

"I'm going to fuck you properly now," Thor says, and Loki shudders.

Thor kisses him first though. He dips his head and Loki tugs on his beard until their lips meet.

“I’m waiting,” Loki says, almost a taunt.

Thor slides back into him, easier this time, though their breathing both goes ragged. He has a better angle like this. Drags his cock almost all the way out before thrusting back in again. Their bodies feel endless this way, one constant unbroken movement that never draws them apart, only together, and together, and together. Loki gasps a little and suddenly Thor remembers what he wanted to do. He wanted to hear him.

He gets up on his knees, gets hold of the backs of Loki’s thighs and lifts his legs, starts working his hips faster, but still those long dragging thrusts. Loki fists at the sheets and then at the pillow by his head trying to get enough purchase to thrust back properly. Thor lets him put one leg down and that does the trick.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Loki says, and arches against Thor, twisting under him to chase the angle. Thor tries to hold steady and lets Loki work himself around until he finds it, and when he does he moans, nice and long. Thor has always loved Loki’s voice. Hearing it like this makes him a little wild.

“Right there?” Thor says. He gives him a pointed thrust in the same spot and Loki arches into him again, his mouth falling open soundlessly. “Let me hear you,” Thor says. “Please. I want to hear you.”

Loki looks embarrassed. He turns his head to the side and puts his hand over his mouth.

“Please,” Thor says again.

He moves Loki’s hand from his mouth. Brings it up and kisses his knuckles and drives into him unrelentingly until Loki can’t help himself and moans again. Loki’s other hand digs into Thor’s arm.

“You pest— _ohhh_.”

Thor smiles. He gives Loki another pointed thrust, one with a little hitch at the end that makes Loki clench around him and make a noise in the back of his throat. He’s starting to come apart now, Thor can tell. He wants to drag it out longer, make this first time last—it’s the only first time they get—but it’s all so much, and Thor is starting to come apart too.

He’ll make it last longer next time. He’ll take his brother apart for hours before he puts him back together. Days, maybe. They have nowhere to be. No one to answer to but themselves.

“Do that again,” Loki pleads. “I’m almost—I—”

Thor does it again, and again. Loki scrabbles at his thighs, his arms, moaning unreservedly now, flushed down to his chest, and his cock is bouncing between them, hard and red. Thor thinks about taking hold of it, but decides not to, wanting to see where this goes, if what he thinks might happen happens.

It does.

With a strangled cry, Loki’s whole body bows up off the bed. His cock dribbles out a little stream of milky fluid, and he clenches around Thor so tightly that Thor can’t thrust for a moment, can only grind them together and run his hands up Loki’s thighs and lean down and kiss him, hard.

“Brother,” Loki sobs against his lips.

Thor aches.

He’s going to fly to pieces. He needs to move. He does, and Loki goes lax underneath him, pliant, welcoming. Thor mouths at his jaw and drives into him.

“Again,” Loki says, and he takes Thor’s hand and puts it on his wet, still-hard cock. They stroke him together.

Loki spends again a second before Thor does, the noise he makes the thing that drives Thor over the edge, and Thor buries himself as deep as he can go and comes inside his little brother’s ass. It’s overwhelming, ecstatic. Thor is out of his head for he doesn’t know how long afterwards. His face is in the space between Loki’s neck and his shoulder, and he keeps kissing it, and Loki strokes his hair.

“Thor,” Loki finally says, gently, and shifts underneath his weight.

Thor pulls out of him, though he hates to lose the contact. He rolls onto his side facing his brother. They look at each other. Loki looks nervous and Thor hates that, so he kisses him in reassurance.

“That wasn’t—” Loki starts, then clears his throat. He looks past Thor’s shoulder into the distance, unable to meet his eyes for this. “That wasn’t...a one-time thing, was it?”

Thor smiles. He kisses Loki again until Loki melts into it and kisses him back.

“No,” Thor says when they finally break apart.

The relief on Loki’s face is heartbreaking. Thor reaches over for his discarded shirt and uses it to mop up the worst of their mess, then tosses it aside and gathers Loki to his chest. Loki lets Thor just hold him for a moment, and then his arms snake around under Thor’s to wrap around his chest.

“How long?” Loki asks.

“Have I wanted you?” Thor says, and when Loki nods he says, “Always.”

“Oh.”

Thor thinks Loki might be crying again. It takes a few moments for his wet breathing to even back out.

“We’re fools,” Loki says.

Thor laughs.

“Aye. We are.”

*

They stop somewhere a month later for fuel, and the trading depot has beds as well.

They trade one well-worn, small bed for another more than twice its size. It takes up the entire sleeping cabin.

Loki pushes his brother down onto it, smirking. Thor spreads his arms wide and grins back up at him.

“Maybe I can finally sleep without your hair in my mouth,” Thor says.

“Oh?” Loki says archly. He runs a fingertip down Thor’s chest and his shirt wafts away like smoke. “I don’t think you’re going to be sleeping very much at all, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/thunderingraven


End file.
